The Secret Relationships
by Fandom.65247
Summary: I'm deleting this story and going to start writing another using some other ideas and ideas from this story it will likely take awhile as I want to have a second chapter ready to post before I post the first... So uhm I lied the new story has been posted and I completely forgot I said I wanted to have another chapter ready.
1. Chapter 1

As Draco slowly leans back onto the large sofa in the Slytherin common room, the new boy, Ben Finley with his very dark brown almost black in colour hair swept neatly over his right eye, his dark blue eyes with the distinct look of constant worry that immediately disapears when he sees Harry, walks through the hallway connecting to the dorm rooms and away from Draco, who's soft and dull but also sharp and strong grey/blue eyes follows him,

"Finally." Draco sighs quietly before his thoughts return to the upcoming Quidditch game against Gryffindor, this is the talk of the school, and to seeing Harry again. No one knows this but Draco is hopelessly in love with Harry. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter being together is unimaginable by everyone else but he hopes and hopes, Draco's loved him since their third year. But little does Draco know Harry loves him too, Harry just hasn't realise it himself yet.

There is still 4 weeks of school left and Draco already can't wait for 1 week off school that will hopefully give him the chance to get to know Harry properly. Unfortunately, Draco has to pretend to hate him because of his very own abusive father, who won't ever approve of his son, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter the saint being together is something he would scoff at (or Draco being with any other person outside of Slytherin or even if he was dating a boy in Slytherin), and every other Slytherin.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry doesn't realise he likes Draco because Harry is already in a (secret) relationship and only Hermione and Ginny know. Harry hasn't told Ron, it's not because Harry feels he can't trust him it's because he doesn't know how Ron'll react, as he doesn't even know that Harry's gay. Harry knows Ron will respect all of Harry's decisions (as long as they're rational and fair) but Ron is known to overreact to things he doesn't think is possible and Harry being gay is one of them.

Harry will often meet Cedric Diggory in the room of requirement for a quick talk during the day when Cedric wants to see him or to get annoyed with him for talking to the wrong person. Cedric is only using Harry for his body and is verbally abusing him. However at first Cedric was a great friend and didn't want to rush him into anything he slowly changed. He started hanging out with the bad type of Slytherins, bullying and, as said, abusing Harry.

Harry thinks he loves Cedric but really he's just too scared that the abuse will turn physical if Harry found the courage to break up with him. Cedric may not like Harry but he doesn't at all like Harry talking to ANYONE other than professors, Hermione, Ron and anyone that he's practically forced to talk to. Harry is only allowed to talk to Ron because Harry said that it will other whys appear suspicious that Harry suddenly stops talking to him without any reason that would be even the slightest bit obvious.

Draco slowly falls asleep thinking of the Gryffindor's dark messy hair, slightly tanned complexion, piercing green eyes and his soft kissable lips.

Next Day

Severus walks in in search of his godson who had fallen asleep on the Slytherin couch the night before. Draco flushes at the sight of his godfather right in his face.

"Why are you here," he looks around the room before continuing "Severus?"

"I'm here because you missed your first three periods and it is now lunch." He replies worried for his godson.

"Sorry, I must have fallen asleep and apparently none of my friends felt it necessary to wake me up even just to get to one class." Draco fumes.

"Well you still have most of lunch and then potions with me. So get dressed and have something to eat then I'll see you then." Draco nods before sitting up and slowly walking to his room to dress for the last two periods and lunch.

Draco arrives at the Great Hall, he spots his friends and sits. "Nice of you to join us." Pansy giggles.

"Why thank you for waking me up..." He growls out.

"You're welcome Dray-Dray." She replies sweetly followed by "I love you too!"


	3. Chapter 3

Draco keeps looking at Harry who looks as if he is faking his smile and about to cry, Draco forces himself to stop looking at him and eat something. Before his friends become worried along with Severus. Lunch finishes and Draco has Potions with Harry, Granger, Pansy and Blaise, Draco already knows he is going to be forced to partner up with Harry as all the teachers have decided that they should become friends and end this whole 'dumb' feud between them, sort out their differences.

Draco agrees to this idea but obviously he hasn't told anyone that, I mean he IS supposed to hate him according to his father. You see, Draco has never wanted to be a bully but his father is very controlling and Draco is VERY scared of him, when he was younger if he did or said the wrong thing he would be whipped and he was forced to make it heal the muggle way. Otherwhys it would be worse, much MUCH worse.

He has always envied the other Slytherins that go home for the holidays and come back scratchless and scarless, the families that have never had any major issues excluding deaths and ect. Daco feels bad for Harry even though he is causing most of the boys suffering he has too. He has been scared into it from a very young age but it's not like Harry's had a perfect family either. He too was abused from a young age and forced to do the cooking, cleaning and everything else in the house.

CLASS

When they all finally pile into class they take their seats and await Prof. Snape. No one knows Severus is Draco's godfather, only the Headmaster. Draco notices the tears that were hanging in Harry's eye now trickling down his cheeks and Harry sobbing silently. Unfortuntely this is the moment Prof. Snape decides to walk through the door making Harry jump as it slams shut. "Scared, Potter?"

Draco feels his godfathers eyes fall on him in a glare as to say apologise before I kick you out of this classroom. Draco sighs deeply before shyly looking back at Snape who stands there and nods towards Harry."I'm sorry, Po-"Snape's glare intensifys as Draco begins to say Potter "Harry."

Draco continues whilst he stares back at Snape as if to say 'Happy now?!' before Snape continues walking to the front. Harry's crying has now reduced to a wimper here and there as he regains his breath. Draco thinks Harry looks cute but Draco thinks he always looks cute so there's not much of a change there but Draco does still care about him and his mental health so he decided to be nice to him for the rest of the day.

Just as their class is finishing Draco grabs Harry's arm before he has the chance to leave. They both have a free period now anyways, Harry tries and fails to pull away so he waits and tells Ron and Hermione to wait for him as he shouldn't be long. Ron and Hermione close the door to give the pair some privacy knowing what Draco's going to ask as he approached her before class.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry spits out warningly Draco does nothing other than close the gap between the two and places a soft, withdrawn kiss on Harry's lips. "I like you, Harry. I really, really like you." Draco says whilest staring at the ground. Harry is shocked. He says nothing but slowly leans up to Draco's lips just about to kiss him but remembers Cedric. Harry starts crying and as soon as he starts he can't stop.

Tear after tear falling before Harry can stop them. Draco wraps his arms around the small sobbing boy whispering soothing words of comfort in his ear whilst slowly rocking him back and forth. "Do you want your friends?" Harry shakes his head as he sobs quietly. Harry pulls Draco closer subconsciously while wrapping his hands in Draco's shirt untucking it from his pants. Draco doesn't complain but instead whispers "It's ok. Calm down, Harry. You have to tell me what happened."

Harry takes a slow deep breath in an attempt to calm down but continues to sob. "He abuses me..." Harry manages to get out after a minute or two. Harry lifts the simple concealment charm he placed.

"Who, Harry? Is it Weasel?"

"No, Ron would never do that to me." He replies quickly.

"Then who is it?" Draco says after a moment.

"It-it's Cedric!" Harry crys out through heavy sobs that started up again.

"Out of curiousity what is Cedric to you? "He sighs before adding quickly "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

"No! I want to... He's m-my bo-boy-boyfriend." Harry gets out.

"Do you actually like him or are you just scared?"

"I thought I liked him, then you said you liked me and i realised that it's really you that I like." Harry says before placing a light, questioning kiss on Draco's lips. Draco kisses him back slightly more desperate.


	4. Chapter 4

The kiss continues to deepen and at that very moment, Snape walks in and is shocked at the sight in front of him. Draco is kissing Harry Potter out of all people. Hearing a loud gasp Draco and Harry break apart and blushes embarressed with themselves for getting so carried away.

"DRACO LUCIOUS MALFOY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" He said quickly before slapping him across the face.

"I-I'm" Draco manages to get out before breaking down in tears and sobbing.

"I think you should leave, Potter."He says angrily as Harry stares between the two confused.

"No, I'm staying." Harry says and instantly regrets it as Severus strides closer before getting up in his face and saying, "I SAID I think you should leave." Severus repeats annoyed. Harry runs out the classroom in a fright.

"You're father will be hearing about this, you are a disgrace to the family name" He roughly kicks Draco in the gut. He turns on the back of his heel and leaves swiftly in search of the Headmaster who is nowhere to be found.

_**WITH SEVERUS AND LUCIOUS**_

"You know, Lucious, that idiotic son of yours has been kissing Harry Potter." Severus says enraged.

"Yes, I've been watching him closely for a few months now." He replies calmly. "I guess I'll just have to pay him a little visit now, won't I?" He half asks himself and Severus, at the same time a half smile starts to dance on his lips as he thinks of new ways to torture his disgusting gay son. He starts plotting a way to get Draco out of school whilest making it seem normal.

Severus, too, has a cruel smile playing on his lips as he pictures Draco chained to the wall screaming in agony as they torture and play with them as they please with no one there to stop them.

_**SCHOOL**_

Harry hasn't seen Draco at school since that nights dinner when they both rather awkwardly caught each other staring at the other not at all paying attention to the conversations around them as they observed each others movements.

They both pushed their food around their plates and thought back to the kiss that happend between them. Both of the two boys clearly like each other but they can't date as Harry has that cruel, abusive, jerk Cedric and Draco has his cruel, abusive, jerks father and godfather.

Cedric gets up from the Huffpuff table. 'Oh, no! Not another 'talk'!' is all Harry can think, he waits 3 minutes before standing up to go to the room of requirements to meet him.

"Where are you going Harry?" Hermione asks before realising it's 'talk' time for Harry.

"I'm just going to sit by the lake, I'm not that hungry." He lies smoothly.

I'm sooo sorry this one is short i'm really tired at the moment i'll try make the next one longer.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco walks past Harry as he leaves to go to the Room of Requirement, immedietly he notices something is wrong. Harry has tears in his eyes. They are threatening to fall as Harry pushes his glasses up the brigde of his nose avoiding eye contact. Draco turns to follow and Harry doesn't take any notice. Pansy and Blaise are beginning to question where Draco is as Draco bursts into the Slytherin common room almost crying.

Harry has two broken ribs, a broken nose, fairly major malnourisment, many bruises, many cuts and scars, so many scars. The scans also showed signs of sexual abuse dating to just over a year ago. Draco can not so safely say that Harry has more scars and cuts then himself. Draco hs over 350 major scars, that's not even half of them, yes he has previously tried to count them regretably so, and he has so many smaller not so servere scars that he didn't even bother counting as he knows they reach over 1000.

Harry was thankfully released from the mini hospital 2 days later. Draco and Harry went from never seeing each other just a week before to always bumping into each other no matter where they are, apart from with a very good and obvious reason the Slytherin and Gryffindor's very seperate common rooms. Draco is trying to finish a essay on muggle studies when he suddenly spots Harry walking towards him from across the room.

As Harry approaches he askes "Could I please sit here, Malfoy? Everywhere else is full." Draco looks around realising he is seated at the only table that has not been filled. "Sure you can, Potter?" He half states and half asks from uncomfort.

He tries to focus on his essay instead of the gorgeous boy whom he shared a loving kiss with only days ago, even though it felt like months ago to the Slytherin and Gryffindor. Harry looks sadder then the day he did when they shared the kiss. Eventually Draco gives up on writing the important essay he only has till tomorrow to write and hand in.

As Draco has given up he decides to return to the Slytherin common room where his father and Severus await his arrival. When Draco finally returns he's for some unknown reason shocked to see him, he knew his father would be visiting but he can't help but whimper slightly at the sight of him. Draco has always been afraid of his father and has been forced to call him 'father' or 'sir' at all times.

Once Draco accidently called him 'dad', Lucious absolutely lost it saying that 'it is disrespectful to call your father 'dad'. ' and all of that bull. It is a simple yet annoying rule he has to remember or it is 35 small 10 big, cuts, anything else is too obvious for anyone and takes too long to heal for his 'father's' liking, after all everything is about him. Everything evolves around him and his beliefs.

But really the only reason Lucious is abusive is because his father, too, had been abusive for Lucious is... Gay too only Severus knows though. Severus only knows because they're dating in secret. Lucious doesn't want Draco to have to go through what he did but it was something that naturally passed through and now that the Dark Lord's gone he can finally be free.

Voldermort is dead after all. Even though they both are gay too, Lucious and Severus still pretend to hate him as it IS still part of the Malfoy family to hate all muggle borns, gays and pretty much anyone that isn't 'normal' and because Malfoy's don't apologise. You see when he first found out Draco was gay he freaked out and tarted calling him discusting and horrible because he was trying to protect himself and Severus.

CHANGE OF SCENERY

Harry has finally worked up the courage to break up with Cedric and asks, privately obviously, if he could talk to him during dinner and he approved.

"So what did you want to talk to me about, 'Love', is it important?"

"Iwanttobreakupwithyou!" Harry exclaimes quickly thinking he isn't going to leave the Room of Requirement without at least a broken bone or bloody nose.

"WHAT?!" He says more like yells at Harry gaining his attention very quickly, quicker than ever before.

"I-I-I w-w-want t-to b-br-break up with y-you." Harry says shyly, waiting for the punch, hit or kick that is to be inflicted apon the young boy. But it never comes only a soft "Fine" from the other boy and a hug. "I'm sorry I've treated you like absolute shit recently." He says just as softly as before "You don't nee to forgive me I don't deserve it." He mutters sadly as the other hugs back. "You may not deserve it but I will still forgive you, you didn't mean too. You were just very stressed and didn't know how to cope."

AT THE LIBRARY (DRACO AND HARRY ENDED UP MEETNG EACH OTHER)

"I broke up with him are you proud!" Harry exclaims beaming at the slightly older boy whom he has slowly been falling in love with since the day they first kissed. "Can I have a celebratory kiss?" Drco chuckled before leaning in to kiss the young boy in front of him.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco pulls Harry into a gentle, loving kiss before slowly moving down to his neck just under his chin and he starts kissing and sucking giving Harry a red spot on is neck. Harry doesn't take any notice and gets up to walk to the Gryffindor common room. "Sorry, Draco. I promised 'Mione I'd do my homework today." Draco let's Harry leave slightly disappoined.

When Harry arrives back at the common room his hickey has become a deep violet. Hermione who is sitting on the couch looks up and sees the hickey. "Who's been giving you hickeys?" she questions.

"I'm going to kill him." He mutters under his breath as blush creeps on his face. "What do you mean?" Harry says after a second with a fake shocked look on his face "I'm not with anyone so why would I be getting hickeys?"

"Well then why do you have a hickey under you chin." She says amused

"It's a bruise and I must have hit it sometime today or yesterday. Why?"

"Cause it's one hell of a bruise, Harry." She smirks at the blush creeping back onto her best friends face. "So who's the lucky girl... or is it a guy."

"If you really must know it's a guy and before you ask I'll have to check with him before telling you who. Alright?"

"Fine" Harry sits down and finishes his homework before streching and annoncing he's going to bed.

AT THE LAKE (WITH DRARRY) (THE NEXT NIGHT)

"Is it ok if, Hermione knows about this, about us?" Harry asked after they have been sitting hand in hand for 25 minutes.

"As long as she doesn't go telling everyone or even anyone." Draco says pulling Harry into a comforting, needy but loving kiss.

"Of course she won't, she's trust worthy." He ays slightly offended after he finally breaks off the long kiss.

"I know she won't, I was just teasing, darling." After a short pause he continues "I'll come collect you for breakfast tomorrow morning ok?"

"Yeah, that'll be just fine, but I should get going. One last kiss?" Draco chuckles and kisses the boy before he has a chance to fully slip back on his cloak of invisiblity.

AT THE GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM

"Went to go see your boyfriend, Harry?" Hermione pestered before Harry could even completely enter the main room.

"Yeah, I did 'Mione. I need some sleep so I'll see you tomorrow." He says quickly before hurrying to his room.

The next morning he is woken to a very annoyed Ron. "Wake up or we're going to miss breakfast, Harry."

"Sorry, Ron." Nothing could tear that boy away from his food. Harry hears the knock on the door and he already knows who it is, Harry starts down the stairs and hears Ron shouting at Draco to go away.

Harry makes it down the stairs just in time. "RON PUT YOUR WAND AWAY!" He yells at one of his best friends while running up to his boyfriend "Where's Hermione?" Harry asks Ron and before he can answer Hermione finishes down the stairs and says "I'm right here, Harry. Is this your boyfriend?" This causes both the boys to blush giving, Hermione her answer. She hums with approval.

"Yes, he is but i think we broke Ron." He says with a slight grin looking at the stunned boy that stands before him with his mouth open wide.

"Close your mouth, Weasel." This earns Draco an elbow to the ribs and a mutter of

"Be nice, Malfoy."

"I'm sorry, baby. Please don't call me Malfoy." He replies with a realisation of what he said only moments ago. "Sorry, Weasley. I'm just used to calling you that."

"It's fine just don't do it again." Harry grumbles out. "Let's just go to breakfast."


	7. Chapter 7

When Draco and Harry walk through the doors of the Great Hall everyone stops talking and eating to stare at the young couple, who everyone believed hated the other. Harry giggles at the stunned looks on everyones faces as they tried to comprehend that Draco Malfoy's arm was wrapped protectivly around Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived's, waist.

Draco smirks and turns Harry to face him, gently kissing him on the lips and turns to go to the Slytherin table. Harry's face flushes as Draco kisses him, turns and walks away. Draco looks over his shoulder and gives Harry a wink. Everyone in the Great Hall erupts into loud whispers as Harry sits and starts eating his food like nothing happened. As usual he ignores everyone's stares and questions.

AT TRANSFIGURATION CLASS

"Alright everyone. We will be having the Yule Ball this year even though there isn't the Triwizard Tournament. You can bring anyone you want to and you don't have to go if you don't want but we would recommened as we will be announcing some things of importance." She pauses to skim over the class with a practiced look. "The ball is in 1 week on Saturday."

"Will we be able to come with our boyfriends?" Draco asks looking directly at Harry who's face flushes as soon as the words left the blonde boys mouth.

"Yes, of course you can. I did say anyone you want." She states whilest smiling at the boy knowing his intentions were only to embarrass his boyfriend and he was suceeding.

AFTER CLASS (IN THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENT)

"You know you could have just waited till now to ask me?" The brunette says.

"Of course, but that's no fun. I like seeing you look flustered, you look even cuter."

"You jerk." Draco starts laughing at the boys reaction who just turns away.

"W-wa-wait, I'm s-sorry." He chokes out between laughs before having his face cupped and being kissed roughly on the lips. The blonde smirks against Harry's lips and kisses back lovingly.

SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM (FLASHBACK TO BEFORE THEY STARTED DATING)

"You know Draco, I think you just need to ask him out."

"But-but-" He struggles out protesting.

"If it doesn't go well then you can erase the memory, you're a wizard after all." Pansy sighs sick of the tall boys protesting when Harry clearly likes him back.

"Fine! But it's only for you and if it goes wrong I'm blaming you, Pansy. Alright?"

"Alright..." She mumbles miserably at the thought of it being her fault her best friend is unhappy.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'VE FINALLY ADDED THE NEW BOY AGAIN ARE YOU ALL PROUD OF ME? (PLEASE DON'T ACTUALLY ANSWER THAT.)

NIGHT OF THE BALL

Draco turns up outside the Gryffindor common room and knocks. He is wearing a black suit and a white undershirt, Harry answers the door sheepishly. "You look good, Harry." The blonde says smiling before continuing, "We may just have to stay in tonight." Harry's wearing his shirt undone and his tie draped around his neck loosely done.

"Shuddup! Just get in here before I leave you out there."

"Fine." He says slightly annoyed. "But first give me a kiss."

"No." Harry says firmly.

"Why?" Draco whines.

"Because you'll get plenty later." Harry chuckles as Ron groans and Draco's eyes light up. Harry finishes getting ready and they, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Draco, all leave together.

They arrive at the main hall in high spirits and they're all laughing and in a good mood.

"Do you know who has the best ass at the school Ron?" Draco says as they're about to enter the main hall.

"No actually, I don't..."Ron trails off thoughtfully.

"It's obviously Harry! Have you seen his ass?" Hermione and Draco snicker at the horrified looks at Harry and Ron's faces,

"EW! No. And I'm glad I haven't." Ron half yells still mortified from the comment moments earlier.

"DRACO!" Harry hits him and attempts to frown as if he's annoyed but fails miserably. They all burst out laughing with Harry joining after a second.

They walk into the hall and instantly shut up. Everyone turns to stare at them as if they just killed someone and didn't even bother changing clothes. No one dares break the silence. Harry shifts uncomfortably and goes unnoticed by Ron and Hermione, but Draco notices and slips his hand in to Harry's giving it a supportive squeeze. Harry squeezes back almost instantly and starts trying to hide behind his boyfriend.

Still no one dares to break the silence and eventually everyone returns to their conversations. Ron and Hermione slowly turn to Harry and Draco before Hermione finally breaks the silence between the four with "Well, that was weird."

"Yeah, I agree." Ron says looking at everyone suspiciously.

"You okay, Harry? You seem awfully quiet." Hermione questions with the look of worry not very well hidden in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He replies quietly.

"I know exactly what that was all about." Draco says annoyed.

"Well, what was that about?" Ron says quickly.

"It was the, now not so, new kid Ben Finley. He's been spreading rumours about all of us. I guess they finally got around too everyone." Draco finishes angrily but quickly.


	9. Chapter 9

_**(A/N I want to try a new lay out. Please tell me what you prefer.)**_

"WHAT!" The three close friends exclaim stunned. A few people turn and look or sneer at them still whispering furiously.

"You mean to tell me that this new kid has been spreading rumours about us and we're only now finding out!" Hermione manages to gasp out angrily.

"Yea. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier." Draco says miserably, "I thought you knew already."

"It's fine," Harry says unexpectedly, "it's not exactly like you could have done something. Not without getting in trouble anyways."

LATER

As the night continues on the most younger students slowly start going to bed leaving the slightly drunk older studets as well as the also drunk, maybe even more so, teachers alone.

Eventually, by 10 o'clock, the teachers decide that all the younger students should be in bed and casts an age line, a few students are whisked away leaving the quickly becoming disastrous situation of the drunk and tipsy teachers.

Dumbledore, being the only totally sober person in the room, decides to make some of the students, and some of the teaachers too, go to sleep or gets them to sober up a little by making them drink a glass of water.

"You wanna take this to the room of requirement?" Draco slurs fairly drunk to a mostly sober Harry while still kissing his neck and not caring about what people think.

"You bet I do." He eagerly replies not slurring at all.

THE NEXT DAY

Harry wakes up in the room of requirement with a still sleeping and naked blonde, he feels a slight weight around his waist and looks down to see the blondes arms wrapped tightly but still gently around his own naked waist.

He searches Draco's face absent mindedly for a few minutes before he realises with a slight start that Draco has been awake for the last few minutes and staring into those beautiful, emerald green eyes.

"You ok?" Harry asks sheepishly.

"Yea, one hell of a hangover though," he says quietly to avoid more of a headache. "Also my ass hurts."

Harry bursts out laughing. "Sorry, not my fault you wanted me to go harder and faster," he whispers slowly and seductively into Draco's ear purposefully to piss him off.

Draco starts blushing wildly while mumbling non intelligently, "fuck off, Potter." After a moments pause he continues, "we need to have a shower and get something to eat."

As Draco says it the room of requirement gives him that. Harry bursts out laughing at the confused look on his lovers face.

"Well, at least we can do that now." Harry says still laughing quietly as Draco rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah shut up." He squeals undignified when Harry tries to pick him up and kiss him, "and no touching Harry!" He exclaims.

"Alright, alright." He replies slightly annoyed at the no contact, "I love you, you know that right?" Harry asks mildly concerned about Draco and the lack of contact, sober contact at least.

"I know. I love you too, I'm sorry, I haven't said that recently." Draco says whilst wrapping his arms around Harry.

Harry nuzzles into Draco's neck while wrapping his own arms tightly around his lovers waist.

The two stay like that for a who the fuck know's amount of time, contently hugging each others naked frame.

They finally move apart and stand never quite moving apart completely, staying in a half hug the entire time, they get dressed and then they head down to lunch having missed the last of breakfast.

WITH RON AND HERMIONE

"Where are they?" Hermione freaks having not seen the couple leave that night.

"I'm sure they just left to go to the room of requirement and shag. Okay 'Mione?" The red head replies very unconvincingly trying to hide his own worry.

"Yea, okay okay. I'm sure he's fine, it's just-"

"Hermione." Ron interrupts with warning in his tone.

"I'm sorry," she apologises quickly, neither noticing the pair silently approaching them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Harry asks with his arm still around Draco's waist, not giving anything from the last night after the party away.

"Harry! Where were you? I was so worried." Hermione exclaims punching his arm then giving him a tight hug making him let go of Draco.

"I went to look after this idiot because he got drunk." Harry rolls his eyes gesturing to his boyfriend.

"HEY!" Draco exclaims causing Harry and Hermione to burst out laughing.

"Sorry, it's the truth and you know it." He says after finally getting control over him self. He gives Draco a kiss on the cheek then shrugs. "Anyways, what'd you two get up to after the party?" He asks safely avoiding the lingering question.

"I went back to the common room and talked to Seamus for a while then went to bed." Hermione replies.

"And I went to get some water to sober up, then went for a fly with Ginny as she was the only other mostly sober person I could find." Ron says while shrugging.


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N so I'm going to make Draco a self-taught parselmouth because why not? Parseltounge is hard to learn but not completely impossible.)**

**_~Parseltongue~_**

Harry accepts these answers with a slight incline of his head before grabbing some food and placing it on Draco's plate, causing Draco to pout-rather cutely in Harry's opinion-, then serves himself and starting to eat.

"Is there anything happening today?" Harry asks being clueless as of what day it is anyway.

"It's a Hogsmead weekend, Harry." Hermione states like it's the most obvious thing in the world, while rolling her eyes at him at the same time.

"Oh, right." Harry says wih a blush of embarrassment erupting on his face causing the group, excluding Harry of course, and even some of the surrounding students chuckle at his, suddenly, very bright red face.

"You alright there, Harry?" Draco asks jokingly and Harry punches him in the arm for that. "OUCH!" Draco exclaims at the unexpected hit.

"Deserved!" Harry exclaims, proudly, as though he justifies the hit properly. Everyone around them chuckles at the couple.

**_AT HOGSMEAD_**

"So who's going where?" Hermione asks the surrounding group. (Btw, the group consists of Hermione, Harry, Draco, Seamus, Dean, Ginny, Ron, Blaise, Theodore Nott, Blaise, Lavander and the Patil twins.)

"Ginny, the twins and I were going to go window-shopping." Lavander says louder than needed, but Hermione nods anyway.

_~Hey Harry, wanna go to the Three Broomsticks with me?~ _Draco asks almost silently in parseltongue but Harry hears him anyway.

_~Yea, sure. Why not?~ _Harry replies, just as quietly, before speaking up to the rest of the group. "Draco and I will be going to the Three Broomsticks."

The majority remaining of the undecided group quickly agrees to go to the Three Broomsticks and they all leave either going to the small shops or going to the Three Broomsticks.

Just as the group is about to reach the small pub a strong, familiar drawl of the hated potions master calls out to the pair at the back, "Potter, Draco would you care to give me a second?" Severus calls out to them.

"What seems to be the problem, sir?" Draco asks formally not knowing what his godfather wanted.

"I wanted to give you two this," he said quietly, pulling a small black box with small breathing holes. "Hopefully they help keep the pests away." He winks then silently walks away leaving the two blushing boys shocked.

The boys walk into the pub with the box in silence. The group that came with them looks up inquisitively, 'most likely wondering what Professer Snape wanted.' Harry thinks to himself.


End file.
